Schroeder's Mistake
by CoffeeQueenDemigod
Summary: When certain things lead to Schroeder yelling at Lucy, and it having a longer effect than he had intended, Schroeder starts to lose his muse when Lucy stops talking to him. - Lucy/Schroeder.
1. Chapter 1

Stupid Lucy Van Pelt. Stupid _blockhead_.

Of course, she had to ruin the entire baseball game for her dumb, wish-washy romance dream. It was all her fault! Of course, she had to be screaming at the top of her lungs and not paying attention to the ball coming right at her! They were down by one point, and they lost the whole game because of her. It would have been more acceptable to Schroeder if she were yelling at someone for being dumb, but no, she was yelling at _him._ Now, he had to take some of the blame in the other teammates eyes, when he had done nothing!

Lucy had ruined the game, and had made a fool out of not only herself, but Schroeder as well.

Schroeder couldn't _dare_ to be seen _now._ Beethoven had failings of himself, and had been humiliated, but as far as Schroeder was concerned, this would be the way he would have reacted, too. Try to avoid all the bad publicity. He must have been the laughing stock! But none of it was his fault! He was being blamed for something he had absolutely no control over! And all of it was because of that stupid blockhead Lucy Van Pelt.

He hated her guts.

 _"Schroeder! Oooh, Schroeder! Get that ball! Get it for me! Get it for your sweetheart! When we're married, we'll remember this day and how we actually won this game! This is it, Schroeder! I love you!"_

That was most of what she had said. That love struck idiot. Why did she have to go and fall in love with Schroeder? What did Schroeder ever to do deserve _this?_

Schroeder began to play a comforting, but simplified tune. His muse was gone. He couldn't even play something beautiful. He had no reason to play anything nice anymore. He was too angry with her. He wasn't even angry she had embarrassed him. He was angry that she had lost the game for them. No more games for a whole new Season.

Schroeder banged his head against the piano once.

"And now they're all going to hate me," He grumbled. "I wish Beethoven had said some inspirational words to help with a moment like this...not even a symphony to help me get over this! I have a stomach ache..."

He continued to play his piano. Maybe Schroeder was being too dramatic. He could often act out in unreasonable times. Not out loud, but more in his head. Get miserable over small things. He thought deeply, and felt emotions bigger than they should be. And this time, it was anger, and disappointment, and embarrassment all mixed together. It was too much for a little boy to handle.

That was when _she_ had enough nerve to show up. Lucy always came unannounced, but this was the last straw. The second he saw her lying across the piano, he pulled it out from under her, in anger.

"What do you think you're doing?!" He shouted. Lucy crawled back over, rolling her eyes.

"Good grief. You're in a even worse mood than usual!" She said, crossing her arms. Though, after a second, her eyes became fluttery. "You're so dreamy, Schroeder! I can't wait until we're married!"

Schroeder stood up, glaring at her. "I've told you once, I've told you a hundred times! I am never, _ever_ getting married to you! I would never marry you, Lucy! I'm too angry to even talk to you! Why do you always show up without asking?! I don't want you here! Get out! Get out get out! And don't come back! Ever!"

Lucy looked surprised. She, for the first time, was speechless. Suddenly, there was a bit of hurt crossing her face, and Schroeder immediately felt guilt. He had just really hurt her feelings. The young girl looked like she was about to start crying. Oh no, what had he done? Why had he just shouted at Lucy?

He put his hands up, about to apologize, when Lucy slugged him across the face.

"Fine!" She shouted, and stormed out of his house.


	2. Chapter 2

Schroeder wasn't sure what was wrong with him. Ever since Lucy left, he had only been staring down at his piano as opposed to playing it. Nothing stopped Schroeder from playing his piano. What was holding him back?

He was still shocked. Had Lucy really looked hurt? Was that real? Could she be crying right now?

"Oh, brother!" Schroeder whined. If he had made Lucy cry, not only would Lucy be mad at him, but Linus would be mad at him, and if Linus were mad at him, Sally and Charlie Brown would be mad at him. Schroeder had messed up really badly. And that hurt look on her face was the worst part!

Schroeder had never seen her upset in this way. He yelled at her plenty. He had made it clear countless times that he was never going to marry her. Why was now so different? She was always crabby, that wasn't the problem. Lucy was crabby twenty four seven. She was angry a lot, too. But she wasn't ever...sad. She was always angry, but never sad. Schroeder had never seen Lucy sad.

And now, he felt guilty.

* * *

It had been one week since Schroeder had seen Lucy. Not once, not even _once,_ had Lucy come and leaned on the end of his piano. He didn't see her at all for a whole week! Not once sign of Lucy Van Pelt?

Had she actually listened to him? Was she never coming back?

Normally, Schroeder would have taken this as a sign to celebrate, but for now, he just felt guilty. Under different circumstances, Schroeder _would_ have been happy that Lucy was gone. But...the way that things had been left, he was unhappy about it. It felt...hollow.

Not to mention the fact that whenever he tried to play music, it didn't come out right. The keys got played at the wrong time, he hit the wrong note...he couldn't play the things he had known for as long as he could play anymore! What was happening to him? Why had even the simplest symphonies become so hard? Why couldn't he play music? If it were over Lucy Van Pelt, than it was not a good enough reason. He had loved music way longer than he had even known Lucy. Lucy was not worth a nickle to him. So why was it after this that he couldn't play music?

Schroeder had been too embarrassed to even leave. Not until he could get the symphony right! He didn't have school, during the Summer anyway. Schroeder had all the time in the world to do whatever he wanted.

But he was beginning to feel isolated, and he had run out of cereal. He thought of Bach in his head, one of his favorite songs. He knew it by heart. Hearing it in his head gave him enough courage to go out and buy some food for himself. His Mom and Dad were rehearsing their own original symphonies as it was...so he had nothing _better_ to do. Plus, he was hungry.

So, out the door Schroeder went. And maybe, if he saw Lucy on the way, and saw that she wasn't actually angry, he could be able to play music again! If Lucy wasn't angry and she didn't come to his piano everyday, _and_ he had his muse back, than everything in the world would be perfect! Absolutely perfect!

Well, on the way there, he didn't see Lucy. Instead, he saw Linus Van Pelt, Lucy's little brother. Schroeder waved his hand, hoping that maybe he could make up for what he had done earlier through Linus. Not that it was his fault or anything...

But, instead of Linus waving back, Linus glared at Schroeder, and walked in the other direction.

"Arrrgh!" Schroeder cried. So he was right...Lucy was still angry at him. He had upset her, and Linus was blaming him. What was he going to do? If he had only kept his temper...if he had only not lost it at her...

Now, his muse was gone, and it was all Lucy's fault!

Perhaps it was easier to blame Lucy than deal with anything else.

Schroeder shuffled home without the cereal.

* * *

It had been yet another week without Lucy at the end of his piano. With it, it was another week without being able to play the piano. Not a single note. He could only stare at his piano in shame.

Now, he was angry. How could Lucy Van Pelt make him so miserable that he couldn't even do what he loves?! What a stupid blockhead! It was all her fault! He was angry at her. He hated her. How could she make it so Schroeder couldn't even perform Mozart?! It just wasn't fair! Yet again, Lucy had made Schroeder's life miserable.

How had she done it...when she was hardly even in it anymore?

Half a month since he had seen her...half a month since he had played the piano. His muse still hadn't returned. And it was all her fault.

Schroeder sighed, deciding he may as well go for a walk to lighten his mood. Maybe he could see Lucy on the way. Maybe she wasn't angry at him anymore. Maybe she would come up and forgive him and Schroeder could forget it ever happened. He could forget that he ever shouted at her.

And, for the first time in two weeks, he saw her.

She was across the street from him, oblivious to Schroeder's presence. She was talking to her youngest brother, Rerun. She had a football in her hand, as if explaining something to him. And there was a very bright, very Lucy like smile on her face. Schroeder couldn't stop the smile spreading across his face. There she was! Now he could start playing music again! Now, if he just went up and talked to her, everything would be back to normal! And she didn't even look mad! She looked cheerful! It was a miracle!

"Lucy!" He called, waving.

Lucy slowly turned to look at him, and suddenly, the smile had melted off her face, turning into a dark glare. Panic rose in Schroeder. Oh no...

"SCHROEDER, YOU BLOCKHEAD!" Lucy screamed, throwing the football right into Schroeder's face. Schroeder fell back, onto the ground. Suddenly, he felt miserable. So she was upset. So she hadn't forgiven him. So, she really wasn't coming back...he really had made her that sad...

The guilt took him over.

"I can't stand it!" He shouted, at nothing in particular. Why couldn't Lucy forgive him?! Why did she have to be so angry at him?! Why was everything ruined?!

When Schroeder got home, he sat down in front of his piano. But he couldn't play. His muse was completely gone. Schroeder took in a long sigh, picking up the piano and placing it in his closet.

"Sorry..." He mumbled, as he closed the door on his oldest friend.


	3. Chapter 3

The stomach ache only continued.

Schroeder's life was becoming terribly dull. No music, no friends, and no Lucy. No annoying blockhead leaning on his piano and discussing their marriage. No ignoring her and playing over her, pretending he didn't hear a word. No shouting at her and telling her that they were never getting married. No music, no Lucy.

As much as he resented Lucy, and even though he was annoyed by her...being without her for so long made him realize that really, not that much happened without her. He sat there, and played music. But...now, he wasn't playing any music.

Where had his music gone? Why had it gone away when Lucy went away? Oh...why had Lucy gone away?! She ruined everything! It was all her fault. She had ruined Schroeder's life, just like Harriet had ruined Berlioz's.

Why did Lucy equal his ability to play? What was so important about Lucy?! There was nothing significant about her...she was annoying, crabby, self centered and moody.

And yet...she had always loved Schroeder. She was still very aggressive, but she never showed her soft side to anyone. Not to Charlie Brown, not to Snoopy, not even to Linus at times. It was different around Schroeder. She loved him. That was what was different. She really cared about him.

Every day, she would come and listen to his music. This crabby and obsessive blockhead had heard more of his music than anyone else. She had been his most constant audience. The only one who was really always there beside him. She was the only one who cared about his music as much as he did. Maybe she didn't even care about his music, but ever since they had met, she had heard almost all the songs he had ever played. She loved him, so she loved his music.

Without her, there wasn't an audience. Without her, there wasn't that love and spark that made him want to continue...without her, he didn't have a reason to be good. A reason to impress. Because a factor of the reason he loved playing music was gone. And because of what he said, she wasn't coming back.

And it was all his fault.


	4. Chapter 4

By the third week, Schroeder couldn't stand it any longer. It was too silent. It was too much! He hated it, and it frustrated him to no end. He had to do something!

So, with a deep breath, Schroeder dialed the number to Lucy's house.

"Hello?" Asked a voice Schroeder wasn't expecting. He felt his heart sink. It was Linus, and the last time he checked, Linus was still angry at him. This couldn't end well. But, with a deep breath, Schroeder continued. There wasn't any use giving up. He was going to try.

"Hello, Linus. This is Schroeder. I was wondering if Lucy could come to the phone?" Schroeder asked.

"Lucy doesn't want to speak with you, Schroeder," Linus retorted. Schroeder's heart continued to sink deeper and deeper.

"Well...could you please ask her to call me back?" He asked. There was a pause on the other end.

"I'm sorry, the number you have dialed is currently unavailable. Do not call back," Linus said.

"I can't stand it!" Schroeder shouted, slamming the phone down on the receiver, before sitting down against the wall and pouting. How long was this going to go on for?! Schroeder had learned his lesson! Why was Lucy being such a blockhead to him?! Why couldn't she just forgive him?! Why had him yelling at her this time been any different from any of the other times? Why was Lucy being so stubborn?! Schroeder let out a loud and defeated groan. Lucy really did like payback...

* * *

The next day, Schroeder marched right up to Lucy's house, in determination. If he went to her face to face, she'd have to listen to him! This was the best plan he had yet! He was definitely going to get his muse back!

He grinned to himself, walking up to the door, and knocking loudly on it.

A moment later, Linus Van Pelt opened the door. It was the most discouraging thing that could have happened. All of Schroeder's determination had vanished, replaced with disappointment. So...he wasn't going to get his muse back, after all. Well...it could be worse...

Schroeder's smile was gone completely, replaced with a very sad expression. He knew what the answer was going to be.

"Lucy isn't home, Schroeder," Linus said, glaring a bit at him. "Come back in about a month or two. She might be take, then." With that, Linus slammed the door. Schroeder slumped away.

* * *

Schroeder stood at the wall, leaning one hand against his chin and staring out at everything. He was bored, and tired. But now, he was even having trouble sleeping! Without being able to play music for so long, he couldn't even go to bed right! This was the last thing Schroeder needed. If Lucy had set out to make his life miserable, than she had certainly succeeded. And...he was _still_ out of cereal.

Charlie Brown walked up to him, also leaning against the wall.

"What's wrong, Schroeder?" Charlie Brown asked.

"I can't play my music..." Schroeder grumbled, angrily.

"Why not?" Charlie Brown asked.

"...Lucy is ignoring me...I upset her, and now, she won't let it go! I can't even play music because I'm so worried I upset her! It's been three weeks, Charlie Brown! I don't know how much longer I can take this!" Schroeder said.

"Wait, why does Lucy ignoring you stop you from playing?" Charlie Brown asked, with a puzzled expression.

"Because..." He said, but drifted off. That was a good question. Why did it stop him from playing? Schroeder shook his head. "I don't know, Charlie Brown."

"Well, maybe you should go talk to her," Charlie Brown said.

"I have tried!" Schroeder said, raising his voice a little.

"Have you called her?"

"Yes."

"Gone to her house?"

"Yes!"

"Mailed a letter?"

"Ye-...well, actually, no. But I know that if I tried that, Linus would just send it back before Lucy ever got a chance to read it..." Schroeder mumbled. "Linus answered both the phone and the door, and he gave me the same answer both times. Lucy doesn't want to speak with me."

"Why is she ignoring you?" Charlie Brown asked, curiously.

Schroeder hung his head in shame. "I yelled at her..."

"You always do that, though!" Charlie Brown said. Somehow, this statement only made him feel worse. The stomach ache he had been having only got worse when the words left Charlie Brown's mouth. Schroeder tried to ignore it.

"Well...this time I told her I never wanted to see her again...ever," Schroeder said. "I suppose some other things may have hurt her feelings, too. Gee, I wish I could make it up to her."

"I've got an idea!" Charlie Brown said.

"Oh? What is it, Charlie Brown?" Schroeder asked.

* * *

Charlie Brown dialed Linus and Lucy's number. Schroeder waited anxiously behind him as Charlie Brown waited for either of them to pick up. He was feeling fidgety. Maybe this was a bad idea. This was a trick, after all. Lucy was going to get angry, and so was Linus. Schroeder almost wanted to walk away. He gulped, shaking a little. He hoped this would work. Maybe now, he could finally play music again.

"Hello, Linus?" Charlie Brown said aloud. Schroeder gulped again. "I was wondering if I could speak to Lucy, if she's there...thank you very much!"

And with that, Charlie Brown handed over the phone to Schroeder.

"Hey, whaddya want, blockhead?" Lucy's voice rang on the other end. He had missed talking to her.

"Lucy-" Schroeder began.

Lucy hung up.


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy Van Pelt walked into a record store, grumpily. She had her arms crossed, her head raised high into the air, in appreciation of none other than herself. She looked around. Rats. She had no idea where to start! The record store was huge! She'd never be able to find it. She sighed deeply, slouching over to the counter. She looked up at the woman, smiling kindly at her.

"Excuse me, Miss? Do you have...?"

Lucy was not willing to go back to Schroeder's house. She wasn't angry at him anymore, or even sad about what he said. She was embarrassed. Lucy's pride had been hurt, and she didn't want to face the person who had made her not as prideful as she normally was. Lucy held herself in a very high esteem. Now...when she was yelled at...when someone really came out and said they never wanted to see her again...that he hated her...

Lucy _did_ feel bad that she lost the game. She _did_ feel bad that she embarrassed Schroeder. She hadn't mean to! Lucy didn't understand that what her actions were in that moment could affect her later on. And now, she couldn't even talk to Schroeder because she was too embarrassed.

It wasn't out of spite that she had hung up on Schroeder. It was because of _fear._ She felt awful hearing his face. She was terrified to hear what he had to say. Sure, she had been angry when she had thrown the football at him, but hearing him call her made her feel bad. And Lucy hated feeling bad! Lucy wanted to feel happy all the time! She wanted everyone to love and bow down to her, and for everything to go her way. When it didn't go her way, she felt angry. Angry and embarrassed. Lucy hated feeling embarrassed! Lucy was supposed to be Queen! Queens didn't feel embarrassed!

Well, Queen's King's weren't supposed to yell at them...her King shouldn't have treated her badly...

She loved Schroeder! Or, that's what she thought. She wanted to marry him! She was going to be with Schroeder for her whole life! Sure, Schroeder had yelled at her and said nasty things in the past, but it had never been as real as it was now. It wasn't as intense before. He had never really told her he hated her guts...

Where had Lucy gone wrong? Just because she had lost a baseball game shouldn't have given him the right to yell at her!

Though, Linus took it more to heart than Lucy. Linus was even angrier at Schroeder than Lucy was! Though Linus could be very annoyed with Lucy at times, he loved her very much. Linus was Lucy's biggest fan when it came down to it. Though, he didn't put up with her melodramas, and he didn't take her yelling at him seriously, Linus would always love and support Lucy. And if someone didn't have Lucy's best interest at heart, Linus would have something to say about it. Lucy had to slug Linus when he had turned Schroeder away at the door, or when he had tried to get Schroeder to hang up the phone. She wanted to at least speak to him! Though, maybe it was for the better. If she had seen Schroeder at the door, she may have slugged him. If she had talked to him on the phone, she may have yelled at him...

Lucy always used aggression and hostility to hide her true feelings. She wasn't even aware she was doing it! She had grown accustomed to aggression. Everyone knew she was. But Lucy wasn't a bad person. She really did believe she was helping! But she was also a little girl...she didn't understand that what she was doing could possibly hurt someone! When she did hurt someone, Lucy felt awful.

Like how she probably hurt Schroeder when she lost the baseball game for them...she had hurt Schroeder's feelings and self esteem...she had humiliated him. But, then he had to gall to go and humiliate her back!

Lucy aggressively snatched the record from the counter, handing over some money, and scampered back home.

Lucy pulled up a cardboard box when she got to her room, and put the record on the record player, as Beethoven's Midnight Sonata started playing. Lucy leaned against the cardboard box and closed her eyes, with a smile on her face, as she imagined that Schroeder was the one that was playing the piano. Everything felt better now.

She did know this song off by heart, anyway.

Linus walked into Lucy's room, curiously.

"Lucy, what are you doing?" He asked. "Is this Beethoven? Why are you listening to this? When did you get interested in classical music?"

Lucy looked up, glaring at him.

"Since Schroeder."


End file.
